Mi jefe
by Nuriaa27
Summary: Cuando el día parecía que no podía ir a peor, el coche se estropeaba y mi jefe, el Sr. Edward Cullen, del cual estaba terriblemente enamorada, me ofrecía su ayuda para arreglarlo


Estaba arreglando unos asuntos de la empresa en el ordenador cuando una aterciopelada voz sonó por el intercomunicador:

- Srta. Swan, venga a mi despacho por favor –dijo cortante.

- Enseguida, Sr. Cullen –respondí con fingida amabilidad. Guardé el archivo y me encaminé hacia el lugar citado.

Me alisé la falda, cogí aire y entré en el despacho. Cuando entré él me dirigió una mirada severa e hizo una señal para que me sentara. Suspiré y caminé hasta el asiento.

Edward Cullen, uno de los hombres más atractivos y ricos de la ciudad, era mi jefe. Su pelo broncíneo y con aire descuidado lo hacía irresistible y, cuando clavabas la mirada en sus profundos ojos verdes te perdías completamente en ellos. Llevaba los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados enseñando un poco del vello de su escultural pecho. Para mi desgracia estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Era tan generoso y educado con todos, tan protector y cuidadoso de los suyos... Excepto conmigo. Suspiré. Me odiaba y todavía no había descubierto por qué. Desde que yo había llegado a la empresa la única manera en que lo había visto dirigirse hacia mí era con desprecio. Justo cómo lo estaba haciendo ahora.

- Isabella –dijo duramente. Cerré los ojos para contenerme. Él sabía que odiaba que me llamaran así-, ¿me puedes explicar qué es esto? –dijo mostrándome mi carta de renuncia.

- Mi carta de renuncia –le dije en un tono que mostraba obviedad.

- Sé muy bien qué es. ¿Lo que no entiendo es el por qué? –abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. Definitivamente se estaba haciendo el loco.

- Que no entiende el por qué –repetí a lo que él asintió. Enarqué una ceja-. ¿Es una broma?

- ¿Hago cara de estar bromeando? –preguntó mordaz.

- Es que ese es exactamente el problema –me miró con cara de no estar entendiendo nada. Solté un bufido-. Usted nunca pone ninguna expresión que no demuestre desprecio delante de mí…

- Eso no es cierto –sin embargo lo interrumpí.

- ¿Sabe decirme cuando fue la última vez que apreció mi trabajo? –Abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar- ¿Lo ve? Estoy harta de que menosprecie todo lo que hago. Siempre encuentra alguna pega, por pequeña que sea. Me gusta mi trabajo y quiero que se valore, así que, o empieza a valorarlo, o me largo. Usted decide –y dicho esto me levanté y salí de su despacho, no sin antes haberle dicho un "Buenas tardes" mordazmente.

No volví a ver a Edward en el resto de la tarde y eso ayudó a no cabrearme más de lo que ya estaba. La visita a mi jefe me había puesto de mal humor. Y para acabar de rematar la tarde, cuando acabé mi jornada laboral –una hora después que todos los demás trabajadores- y me subí al coche, éste no arrancaba. Solté un grito de frustración y apoyé la cabeza en el volante.

- ¿Qué más puede pasarme? –y justo en ese momento alguien golpeó suavemente la ventanilla provocando que saltara del susto. Al girarme para enviar una mirada cargada de odio a quien había provocado que me asustara, me topé con, ni más ni menos, que el Sr. Edward Cullen. Aquí estaba la respuesta a mi pregunta. Bajé la ventanilla.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? –me preguntó amablemente. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Amablemente? Aquí pasaba algo. No podía ser que mi visita hubiese causado efecto tan rápido.

- El coche no arranca –contesté con cautela.

- Sé algo de mecánica, puedo ayudarte, si quieres –se ofreció.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿De verdad se iba a portar bien conmigo?

- Claro –abrí el capó y salí del coche.

Prácticamente era de noche y, por lo tanto, las luces de las farolas estaban encendidas. La luz anaranjada se proyectaba directamente sobre la piel expuesta de los brazos de Edward, haciendo que pareciera que tenía miles de cristales brillantes incrustados en la piel. Sus ojos habían adquirido un color miel y su pelo broncíneo, ahora se veía más dorado. Todo en conjunto lo hacía más hermoso de lo que ya era.

- Parece ser que es la batería –dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tenía las manos y los antebrazos manchados de aceite y grasa, algo que lo hacía sexy e irresistible. Me mordí el labio para no saltar a los suyos. No tenía ni idea de coches así que no sabía a lo que se refería-. Hay que cargar la batería del vehículo sino no arrancará.

- ¡Joder! – ¿Y ahora cómo iba a volver a casa? Tendría que coger un taxi pero no me hacía gracia derrochar así el dinero. En fin… No me quedaba otra.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Me pilla de camino –se ofreció Edward y yo lo miré suplicante. Tenía esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

- Si no es molestia, por favor. Te pagaré el viaje si…

- No digas tonterías–me cortó-. Anda, vamos –antes de ir hacia su coche, cogí mi bolso y cerré el vehículo.

Edward me esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

- Gracias –dije antes de sentarme en el asiento. Me sonrió y se subió en el lado del conductor.

El camino a casa pasó en silencio. Pero no uno incómodo sino que se estaba bien y más con la música de Debussy como fondo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y si no llega a ser por la leve sacudida que me dio Edward no me hubiese percatado de que ya estábamos delante de la puerta de mi casa.

Cuando lo miré me regaló una cariñosa sonrisa que yo le devolví con sumo gusto.

- Gracias de nuevo -dije antes de abrir la puerta pero antes de bajar se me ocurrió una manera de pagarle por lo que había hecho por mí-. Oye Edward... –me mordí el labio.

- Dime –me sonrió.

- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? Ya que no me dejas que te pague… -dije tímidamente.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no? -y eso me sorprendió. Pensaba que me iba a mandar al garete, primero porque le había tuteado, y segundo, porque ¿qué empleado le ofrece una copa en su casa a su jefe?

Bajamos del coche y yo presidí a Edward hasta la puerta de mi casa.

- Ponte cómodo, enseguida vuelvo –dije dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto mientras él entraba al salón.

¡Por el Amor de Dios! Tenía a Edward Cullen esperándome en el piso de abajo. Parecía que la noche iba mejorando considerablemente.

Me puse rápidamente algo cómodo y bajé al salón. Él estaba delante de las estanterías donde se encontraban todos mis libros.

- ¿Alguno de su agrado, Sr. Cullen? –dije acercándome provocando que se sobresaltara y casi se le cayera el libro que tenía en las manos. Reí- Me alegra saber que no soy la única torpe de por aquí.

- No soy torpe, me has asustado –pero de todos modos sonrió-. Prefiero las novelas de terror pero las románticas tampoco me desagradan –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Terror –repetí con desprecio.

- ¿No te gustan? –Negué- ¿Qué, eres miedica? –preguntó burlón.

- Algo, sí –admití-. Aunque escuchar historias de miedo sí que me gusta. ¿Qué quieres para tomar? –pregunté cambiando de tema y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

- Lo que tengas –contestó simplemente.

¿Lo que tenga? Eso era difícil de saber. Busqué durante un par de minutos entre los armarios de la cocina hasta que hallé lo que buscaba. Un vino francés que me había traído Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas, cuando viajó al país. Llené dos copas y me encaminé al salón con ellas y la botella.

- Perdón por la tardanza, no encontraba la botella –dije pasándole una copa.

- Vino francés –dijo cuando lo probó-. Muy bueno –reconoció-. Bella –dijo al cabo de un rato de estar en silencio. Lo miré-, lo siento –dijo apenado.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Siento haberme portado tan mal contigo…

- Para –le interrumpí-. No fastidies la noche. Da igual, no tiene importancia.

- No, sí que la tiene. Pero es que… -bufó y se pasó la mano por los cabellos. ¿Estaba nervioso?

- ¿Es que, qué? –lo apremié y en ese momento me besó. Fue un beso dulce, tierno, sin prisas. Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos. Fijé mi vista en la de él, y la tenía cargada de deseo y algo más que no supe identificar.

Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez apasionadamente. Su sabor me recorrió por entero, invadiendo hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Me tumbó de espaldas al sofá mientras él se ponía encima de manera que yo no tuviera que aguantar ni un gramo de su peso. Suspiré disfrutando del beso. La barba que comenzaba a salirle a Edward me irritaba la piel y también los labios, mas no iba a separarme de su boca. El corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos y descendieron por mi cuello. Sentí un millar de escalofríos. En ese momento lo abracé, encantada de sentir el movimiento de sus músculos bajo las manos.

Edward subió la cabeza y me echó una mirada pícara y antes de que pudiese hacer nada me dio un beso que me robó el sentido. Las llamas comenzaron a devorarme cuando me alzó la camisa para dejarme el abdomen al aire, tras lo cual inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarme con los dientes. El ardiente roce de sus labios sobre mi piel me provocó un estremecimiento y me arrancó un gemido. En la vida había experimentado nada tan placentero. Edward gruñó cuando le coloqué la mano en la entrepierna y comencé a acariciarle.

Ascendió por mi cuerpo para volver a conquistar mis labios mientras yo le desabrochaba los pantalones muy despacio. Incapaz de soportarlo, ambos nos deshicimos de las ropas lo más rápido que pudimos. Con tanta prisa caímos al suelo, pero no nos detuvimos. Lo rodeé con las piernas y lo hice girar sobre el suelo colocándome sobre él. Con los ojos oscurecidos y entrecerrados por el deseo, me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su estómago y fui bajando poco a poco para sentarme encima de él. Se me desbocó el corazón cuando Edward alzó las manos para cubrirme los pechos al tiempo que me inclinaba hacia delante para recorrerle el mentón con la lengua.

Edward me pasó las manos por la espalda antes de alzarme un poco para acariciarme entre los muslos. El roce de sus dedos me arrancó un gemido. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que un hombre me tocó así que casi se me había olvidado lo placentero que era.

Desesperada por seguir saboreándolo, desplacé los labios desde el mentón hasta su pecho para poder lamerle un pezón. Lo sentí estremecerse y me eché a reír.

Me arrodillé entre sus muslos y Edward extendió un brazo para apartarme el pelo de la cara, pero le cogí la mano y me la llevé a la boca. Cuando le solté la mano, Edward estuvo a punto de protestar pero se interrumpió cuando vio que me inclinaba para meterme la punta de su miembro en la boca. Arqueó la espalda y enterró las manos en mi pelo mientras me lo metía por completo en la boca.

Me detuve cuando vi que Edward me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Había algo tan tierno es su expresión que me dejó sin aliento. Estaba para comérselo ahí tendido en el suelo mientras me ofrecía su cuerpo para que disfrutara de él. Me aparté un poco para lamérsela desde la base hasta la punta, encantada con el sabor salado de su piel. Ardía de deseo por él. En ese momento, Edward tiró de mí para poder besarme.

Recorrí esos fuertes brazos con las manos, explorando los contornos de sus músculos. Incapaz de soportarlo más, me moví hasta que noté que su erección presionaba en el lugar exacto. Se apartó de mis labios y siguió moviéndose hacia abajo hasta que me penetró por completo. La plenitud de la invasión me hizo apretar los dientes. Alcé un poco las caderas y volví a descender hasta tenerlo dentro por entero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward gruñó cuando el placer se adueñó de él. Alzó las caderas para adentrarse más en mí mientras yo comenzaba a moverme a un ritmo frenético. Me cubrió los pechos con las manos, abrasado por la pasión.

Coloqué las manos sobre las de Edward y noté que el placer se incrementaba. En la vida me había sentido tan bien con un hombre en mi interior. Aumenté el ritmo de mis movimientos, ansiosa por sentirlo más adentro. Y entonces ocurrió… ese momento mágico en que el mundo estalla en candentes pedacitos de puro deleite.

Gemí cuando noté llegar a Edward al orgasmo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gruñido mientras yo me desplomaba sobre él. En el silencio, intentamos recobrar el aliento.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza. Estaba empapado de sudor y el corazón le latía frenéticamente.

- Bella, yo… -comenzó a decir pero no le dejé continuar.

- Shh, no digas nada –susurré poniendo un dedo en sus labios. No quería que dijera que lamentaba lo ocurrido. No lo soportaría. Para mí no había sido un simple polvo. Yo estaba enamorada de él y quería quedarme un rato más en aquella postura.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó de repente separándose de mí para mirarme a la cara, la cual tenía una mueca de confusión- ¿Temes lo que pueda decir? –murmuró mirándome fijamente.

- Temo que te arrepientas –dije agachando la cabeza y apoyándola es su pecho. Cuando dije aquello se tensó. Lo sabía, se arrepentía. Pero justo cuando pasó ese pensamiento por mi mente, él se relajó.

- No me arrepiento –dijo cogiéndome el mentón para que lo encarara. En su rostro estaba esa sonrisa torcida suya.

- ¿No? –entrecerré los ojos.

- En absoluto –cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió tenía un brillo especial en ellos, el mismo brillo que había visto antes y no supe identificar-. Bella, te amo, muchísimo. No me importa que me odies, me lo merezco, sí, pero esperaré hasta que tú también me ames.

- No te entiendo, ¿entonces por qué me tratabas así? –murmuré sin comprender.

- Quería que te fijaras en mí. Yo no soy así, solo quería destacar entre los demás. Pero cuando apareció ese idiota de Black, me puse furioso y… -sus labios fueron una línea recta cuando los cerró.

- Decidiste tratarme más mal de lo que ya lo hacías, ¿no? –negué con la cabeza. Él me miraba apenado- todos los tíos sois iguales. ¿Por qué narices os empeñáis en destacar de la manera más cruel? –Bufé- No hacía falta que hicieras eso, tú ya ocupas cada rincón de mi mente. Desde el momento en que te vi.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó incrédulo.

- De verdad –sonreí y él sonrió de vuelta-. Te amo, Edward. Siempre –y le di un beso tierno y cargado de amor- Por cierto –dije cuando nos separamos-, Jacob es mi mejor amigo y tiene novia –sonreí antes de volverlo a besar para continuar con la siguiente ronda.


End file.
